My Happy Anime house Party
by Nateku
Summary: Me, my friends, and all my anime friends have a big party in a mansion. It's kinda short but there'll be more chapters if you guys review.
1. Default Chapter

Nateku: Hiya, hiya, hiya!!! Sadly, none of these animes are mine *sobs* Beckira: If they did it would mean the apocalypse is coming. Yay apocalypse! ; ) Nateku: Yeah, anyway, let the games begin!!! *trumpets blare* Beckira: Oh, and just so you know, the characters are pretty much every one from Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, Shaman King, and, well, that's it! : )  
  
The mansion lies quiet but all that will change. Beckira is river-dancing, again. Conaku is still frantically picking out what to wear for the party. Nateku was sitting on the couch watching the big screen TV. It was rented especially for the party. That and the mansion, the furniture, and well, pretty much everything else.  
  
The giant grandfather clock read 3:30 p.m. "The party's just 30 more minutes away" Nateku said to no one in particular. Conaku then redoubled his efforts to pick his clothes. Beckira just nodded, finished her dance and calmly went off to get ready for the party. "Well I suppose I should get ready too" sighed Nateku as he flipped off the football game.  
  
5 minutes left and every one, even Conaku was dressed for the party. Beckira was wearing a dress, even though she hates them to hell. Along with earrings, high heel shoes, and make up, she put on her best appearance for "Vashie-poo". "Mmmm, Vash." She then began to drool like Homer. "But that little tramp Meryl might get in the way of my Vashie" she then began to plot Meryls demise by either trapping her in a giant turkey or clobbering her to Timbuktu.  
  
Conaku had finally dressed himself in a snazzy tuxedo he got from Sue Bob's Tuxedo Rental. Well, then again, he had to be ready to win the heart of Keiko. "Crap on Yusuke, crap on Yusuke" he muttered, almost like it was a curse.  
  
Nateku wore his best pair of khakis, a nice button up shirt, you know, the kind with like four buttons at the top. And his formal sneakers (if such a thing exists.) For Nateku wasn't going after any one in particular. Probably just whichever hot babe came along.  
  
The snacks, decorations and every thing else ready, the clock tolled out four times. A knock on the door. "I'll get it" Beckira then proceeded to river dance over to the door. The second she opened it, every single guest stampeded in, walking all over Beckira like a doormat. Nateku walked over to flip on the music (System of a Down of course) and the party really got underway.  
  
Nateku: There'll be a chapter two, but only if I get good reviews. Beckira: This is his first fic so no flames. Nateku: Thanks for reminding every one *smacks Beckira over head* Beckira: *hisses and fades into the shadows. 


	2. More fun!

None of these animes belong to me yada yada yada, you know the drill  
  
Nateku: Welcome to Chapter 2!!! *trumpets blare* Beckira: I like eggs. Nateku: Yea, anyway hope you enjoy! : ) Beckira: Eggs, *giggles like a little schoolgirl*  
  
After Beckira got trampled she immediately began to seek out Vash like a heat-seeking missile. Unfortunately for her, Meryl was already there, cuddling up to Vash like the smarmy bitch she is. She then turned around and hissed at Beckira like a demon. Beckira then faded away plotting Meryl's demise.  
  
Conaku was blushing furiously as Keiko walked through the door. Yusuke also spotted Keiko and soon it was a race. Yusuke then fired a spirit gun at Conaku but he dodged it Matrix style and got to Keiko first. "Heya Keiko." "Oh, hi Conaku." She replied. A little disappointed, Conaku still tried to make conversation with her but it was only kind of working.  
  
Nateku was mingling, just going from one person to the next making idle chit chat. He spotted Masou and thought "Why not?" He said "Hey Masou, what's happenin?" "Oh, you, where's Aoushi?" she replied, her eyes sparkling up. *sigh* "Over by the fountain." Answered Nateku, also a little disappointed.  
  
Beckira finally came up with a plan. "Oh Meryl." She called out in a sing- song voice. No reply. "I've got licorice." Meryl came sprinting towards her like a bullet and then Beckira threw the licorice away with Meryl running after it. "Heh heh heh." She quickly dashed over to Vash and took his arm. "Hi Vash-u." "Oh hi Beckira, great party!!" He began stuffing his face and gulping down Manhattans while Beckira just clung to him and talked away.  
  
As their conversation wore on, Keiko and Conaku didn't notice Yusuke calling out to challenge Conaku to a duel. "Conaku you bastard I challenge you to a duel!!!!!" came a yell from Yusuke that finally caught his attention. "Very well then you simple-minded twit." Came a cold answer from Conaku. A ring in the center of the floor was cleared out and their duel began.  
  
Nateku was getting desperate. Anna had slapped him when he tried to chat, Megumi laughed like a snob and went away, and even the judge lady from the Dark Tournament turned him down. The only one without a boyfriend/date was Botan. "Oh great, the Grim Reaper. Oh well she is the only one left." Nateku told himself.  
  
Nateku: Well? Was it good? Beckira: Eggs. Nateku: *sigh* Will some one get a straight jacket? Beckira: You'll never take me alive!!! Come Kuroneko-san. Kuroneko: Nyaa. Both: *vanishes in a puff of smoke* Nateku: Okay then. Read and review, and remember no one likes flames. 


	3. Creepy old hags

Nateku: LA DE DA DE DA DE DA Beckira: TACOOOOOOO!!!*spasms and twitches* Nateku: Yeah, any way, Chappie 3 is up!! Beckira: All hail chappie 3!!! Nateku: Nothing I use belongs to me. *breaks down in sobs* Beckira: Go Carl, yeah yeah go Carl *Carl the rubber chicken breakdances* Nateku: That was interesting  
  
As Beckira continued to cling to Vash's arm, she realized what a disgusting idiotic pig he was and went off to find Sanosuke. When she found him, he was flirting with, *gasp* Genkai? "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" came Beckira's piercing shriek which could be heard across the land. Being completely creeped out, she went off to lie in a corner sucking her thumb in a fetal position.  
  
On the other side of the room, the ring for the duel was made. "Did some one say duel?" asked Yugi Motou. His question was answered when Knives threw an enraged Kuroneko (all hail Kuroneko-sama) at his face and he ran away screaming. Keiko was torn between Conaku and Yusuke. She then decided to be the girlfriend of the winner. "Are you ready you buffoon?" was all Conaku had to say. "What's a buffoon?" was Yusukes confused answer. "Lets go!" and with that Conaku charged forward. "Okay!" and Yusuke ran to meet his charge.  
  
"So, Botan. What's up?" it was the only thing Nateku could think of to say. "Oh, well I just guided some old French guy named Pierre down the river of Death." A creepy answer, but an answer none the less. " Yeah, I kinda know French." "Really?" "No." at that Botan laughed a little. "Great party you got here Nateku" she said. "Yeah I know. It cost like $7,000 to make happen." "Wow. Where did you get all the money?" "I have my ways." *does a little Mr.Burns "excellent" thing*  
  
After a few minutes, Beckira got up again to go find Vash again. "At least he doesn't flirt with old hags." She muttered under her breath. Once she found him Meryl was already there, clinging to Vash's arm as Beckira herself had done just 10 minutes ago. She stalked off to think of a way to get rid of her.  
  
Conaku used a right hook, and Yusuke did too. When their punches met, a giant shockwave was released and several people were knocked over. A creepy old guy was selling betting tickets on who would win. Most people favored Yusuke, but Conaku wasn't out of the game yet. Their martial arts fighting continued with spirit guns and Kamaya-maya waves in between. After only a few minutes, Yusuke was lying face down on the ground after Conaku had used a giant Kamaya-maya wave on him. "And the winner is Conaku!" yelled a judge who wasn't even invited to the party. "My hero." exclaimed Keiko as she ran over to clutch Conaku's arm.  
  
Botan talked of death and morbid things while Nateku tried to use light cheery conversation. When he couldn't take it any more, Nateku screamed "Why don't you just go kill your own damn self!!!" he then ran away babbling like a high teenage girl. When some one approached him, he hissed and faded away into the shadows.  
  
Nateku: So? Was it good?  
  
Beckira: I'm a potato, weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
Nateku: Yea, *backs away slowly* well, read and review, or not. 


	4. Why won't my plan work?

Nateku: I know that we all hate it, but it must be said. I don't own any of these animes, or mangas. *winces* Beckira: Why is it so hard to say you wimp? Nateku: Shut up!! That's why!! *runs away and sobs in a corner* Beckira: Yeah, anyway. Let the chapter begi- Kuroneko-sama: *appears in puff of smoke* Nyao nyao nyao Beckira: Oh, stupid me. I forgot to remind you to all bow down to Kureneko- sama. *demon voice* OR ELSE!! Kuroneko-sama: Nyao, nyao, nyao nyao. Beckira: Haha, you said it Kuroneko-sama.  
  
O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O  
  
With the duel over, and Beckira still on Vashs' arm, everything was back to normal. Or was it? While the other guests were partying, Nateku was scheming. For you see, when Botan talked about death so much, he snapped, lost his marbles, condemned the cow of truth! Well, anyway, he came up with a plan and was secretly meeting with a shady character in a dark corner. He looked at the shadow and said "You got the sausage links?" the person threw back their hood saying "You idiot, there were no sausage links" revealing them as none other then Yahiko?  
  
Looks like the little tag-along isn't so innocent after all, eh? Nateku then threw up his arms saying "I put up a flier for evil and this is what I get?" Yahiko turned angry and said "Well, I've always wanted to be evil" he let put a maniacal laugh which was really just a high-pitched stammer. He turned serious then said "So, what is your devious plot, hmmmm? A bomb, a rhino, a monkey with explosive flatulence?" Nateku looked at him, a little confused then said "Um, destroy all the spinach?" Yahiko looked at him with a blank stare. Nateku quickly added "In the world?" Yahiko shrugged and said "So?" Nateku snapped "Well, it's my plan, not yours!" "Then why do you need me?" Yahiko retorted. "So you can put on this dorky sidekick costume." he answered. Nateku pulled out a stupid costume that looked suspiciously like Batman's. "Did you steal that from Batman?" Nateku then had shifty eyes and said "Maybe." Just at that moment, Batman came up to the window and said "I know where you live!" Nateku flipped him off and turned on the sprinklers, sending him away. "Anyway, when I press this button, all the spinach will be gone!" and he held up a little remote. Yahiko just sighed and said "Your plan, not mine."  
  
The party was still happening outside , but it would soon be disrupted. Nateku ran out into the middle of the room and spoke into a microphone. "Citizens of my party! As of now, all spinach in the world is gone!" and with that he pressed the little button. There was silence, except for a couple of crickets making noise, like in cartoons. Then someone *cough* Beckira *cough* threw a shoe at him and he ran away. It was silent still for a little bit, then everything was normal again. Nateku got back to his hide out. "Damn!" he yelled at Yahiko. "I told you it wouldn't work" Yahiko replied smugly. "Oh yeah? Well I don't see you with an evil plan!" came an answer from Nateku. "Or maybe I do." Said Yahiko with an evil grin. Nateku: So, whadya think? Leaves ya hanging, doesn't it? Beckira: Not really. Nateku: Leave me alone, dancing flamingo!!! *runs away from the flamingo of death* Beckira: Well some one's cranky today. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
